The Mirror World
by chachingmel123
Summary: The world inside a mirror is a strange and backwards place. Back is suddenly front. Left is suddenly right and each and every living being, is only a reflection of those in the real world, doomed to copy their counterparts. So what happens when a man is reincarnated as none other than Kuon Hizuri reflection? Inspired by 'The Disc'
1. Chapter 1

The Mirror World

Summary: The world inside a mirror is a strange and backwards place. Back is suddenly front. Left is suddenly right and each and every living being, is only a reflection of those in the real world, doomed to copy their counterparts. So what happens when a man is reincarnated as none other than Kuon Hizuri reflection?

Inspired by the one-shot 'The Disc'.

I do not own skip beat.

Enjoy!

"Isn't he cute?" Said, a female voice.

"Y-Yes, dear. He's got your hair and eyes." Came a weak, stuttering male voice.

"It looks like we don't have a reincarnated, mirror person" The same female voice said, it was a rear thing.

What?

Mirror person?

Where was he?

"It's a shame. That we can't call himself something else" The female male said, "His fate, was set in stone the moment our charges chose a name for their's"

What?

What were they talking about?

Why couldn't he see anything?

"His name will be Nouk Iruzuri. We'll have to introduce him to his charge soon, and once he's older and more aware, we'll tell him, what he is and his purpose in life" The same male voice said.

He was suddenly overcome by the need to sleep, so he slept.

When he finally woke up, something big and strong wrapped around his frame and his eyes were much more sharper.

He was placed in front a mirror.

Wait.

What?

In front of him was a blonde and hazel eyed baby, in a blue bodysuit that said. 'Worlds number one baby"

The baby was annoyingly pretty.

Behind the baby, was a young man and a woman, who he didn't know whether to stare at them, in awe or gape.

The young women had long wavy blonde hair and had the face of a goddess.

The young man had short blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes, if he walked down a street, he would have definitely turned heads, by his looks alone.

Was this, this baby parents?

The baby continued to look at him in awe before crawling towards him.

What the?

Suddenly his body wouldn't listen to him and with his hands and legs, he too found himself crawling towards the baby.

They both stopped until they were inch's away from each other and the baby raised his hand to touch him, his hand involuntary raised as well.

His equally short arm, just like a babies.

What the?

Solid.

Hard glass, was the only thing that separated them and kept them from touching each other but the moment he touched it, he received information.

He was a baby but not just any baby, he was a Mirror baby.

A mere reflection of somebody from the 'solid' world.

He was this baby mirror image, Kuon Hizuri.

He was not what you would call human.

When a child is born, in the solid world, a mirror image of themselves was also born at the exact same time.

He was nothing more than a mere reflection, cursed to copy the person on the other side.

Was he even breathing?

How can somebody live like this, knowing their destiny was set, the moment they were born and any decision you make, wasn't out of your, own free will?

The child smiled with excitement and he was willing to bet, he was smiling also, clearly excited to see his own reflection for the first time before even giggling.

The child was picked up by the male parent and he too was pick up by his own, and a milk bottle was placed in his mouth which he sucked.

He was in for a surprise.

It didn't taste like milk at all, instead it tasted like coke.

He was pretty sure, it wasn't okay to give something so fizzy to a baby, who hadn't been alive for a week.

Or was it because, he was technically not a human being, that he could be given such a thing.

The baby waved goodbye to his own reflection, gaining smiles from both parents before leaving the room, he too was taken out of the room but instead of seeing a room that was attached to the one he was in.

He came face to face with what could only be described as giant factory with a couple of million or so doors, people were everywhere, coming in and out of them, whether they were children, adults or even animals, everybody was dressed as if they had come from a thousand years, in the future, compared to what he just saw.

"Man, your so lucky" A female said, she looked about 16. "Your charge lives, in the countryside and there is hardly any mirror's. You get to fool around a lot." Sounding tired. "My charge, get's three or four hours of sleep since she's an honor student and is afraid of not getting a perfect score on all her tests. That why she's constantly overworking herself. I barely get any free time"

The way it sounded like, it was as if, copying people was a job for them instead of a prison.

"Hey, do you want to get a drink?" A man in his thirty's said, "My charge just went to sleep, he would be out like a light for at least four hours"

"Sure, it's midnight where I am, so I'm good for a couple of hours" Another guy said.

His eyes were immediately draw to the one person in front of him, who had just come out of her door but her skin was glowing red and she looked to be crying.

"Ichim, don't tell me Michi is dead?" her guy friend said.

The girl nodded, tears still running down her cheeks, her skin still glowed as she said. "She got run over by a bus *hic*"

"Wow. Let me to take you to the registration office for the nearest big city." He said, holding her hand and leading her away.

He couldn't say anything to ease the pain of what she could be going through.

"Poor girl" Somebody said. "Her charge died and she was so young too. The best she can hope for is to be reincarnated as somebody else reflection, it's either that or stay in one of the four cities for eternity"

"One day, that's going to be us" Another person said, "Our charges don't live forever like us and we'll eventually join a city to"

Wait.

They were immortal?

Now that he thought about it, your own reflection doesn't disappear even if you've died, even if your body is reduced to nothing but skin and bones, you can still see it in a mirror.

So when a person dies, their reflection either 'reincarnates' or they had to join one of the four cities?

So, they saying, past celebrities like Michael Jackson and Bob Marley, own reflection's could be walking around in one of the great city's?

What an amazing thing to imagine, seeing the images of such famous icon's walking on the very street's you walked on.

"It really isn't that bad" Another person said. "Did you hear about the perks you get if you're a permanent residence of a city? I have a friend, who's charge died recently, he invited me to his house and I've got to tell you. He was living the high life. There were parties going on everywhere, it was crazy"

"Their, probably partying to try and fill the hole" Another person said, "We're linked to our charges, I bet most of them wish they could have died with their charges, instead of being the only one to live on. I know I'll go insane if my charges suddenly died on me."

And he was suddenly on the move again, they passed by an old man, his skin was glowing red like that girl from earlier.

They entered another room, it was a dining room and he was placed in baby chair, he couldn't see a mirror anywhere, so why?

Suddenly his body started moving once again and as he being fed mushy baby food, he noted the spoon was very shiny.

Could it be, that anything that could show a reflection, was counted as a mirror image?

Again, the baby food didn't taste like what he expected, instead it tasted like spicy chicken soup.

He could actually enjoy the taste, his parents were copying their counterparts to the T, no doubt the food tasted opposite to how it looked.

Once they had finished dinner and his mother had rocked him to 'sleep', he was put inside a crib and was given a kiss goodnight, the light was switched off.

But all he could do was stare at the ceiling, he didn't feel tired at all, despite been made to yawn.

Two hour's later, when they were all sure the household in the solid world was asleep, his parents came for him.

He was allowed to watch backwards T.V while his own parent's went out to who knows where and didn't return until morning.

What kind of parents left a baby alone in their house, all night?

He would soon come to realize, that he was living in a backwards world.

If the Kuu and Juliena Hizuri loved their son and smothered him with nothing but love and affection, his parents were the complete opposite.

For hours they would leave him alone, while they went out.

it was as if, they had him, because they were forced too.

Neither of them were worthy of being called parent's, they saw him as a child at best.

By age 5, he had realized Mirror people did not sleep.

He hadn't slept in five years, he was told the only reason why he had 'slept' when he was born was because his form was fixing itself.

A mirror baby was like a large crystal, it needed to be melted so that it can be shaped into the desired form, within the first hours and that takes up a lot of energy.

It would be the first and last time, he would ever sleep.

One night, his parents finally put their nights plans on hold to finally tell him about the world he lived in.

"Nouk, I think it's time to tell you about what you are and the world around us" Aneiluj iruzih said, or more commonly known as Eiluj Iruzih, the reflection of Juliena Hizuri, beside her was her husband Uuk Iruzuih. "As you might have guessed, you feel compelled to copy the person on the other side of the reflection"

Yes, he did. Was there a way for him to stop copying everything the other did?

"As you get older, that urge will lessen" She said, making him show shock. "We believe that the urge is tied into a person life force, the older the person is, the less the life force they have. When their babies, the urge is unbelievable strong and trying to fight it, would be a fruitless battle"

"The world in which we copy, we called the 'solid world' and we 'the mirror world'." Uuk Izurih said, "If you haven't notice by now, we don't have reflections of our own or shadows. No matter how much the sun beats down on us, we will never be able to produce a shadow, just like everything else that exists here, like the trees, objects and animals"

"Did I tell you to speak?" Eiluj said, with a scary smile, the man immediately cowered, unlike his solid counterpart, Uuk was extremely humble, weak and deathly afraid of his wife.

She was clearly the alpha in their relationship, it always fascinated him comparing them to their solid counterparts.

"N-No, dear" Uuk said, keeping his head down.

"Now, I was saying" Eiluj said, "Right now, it is impossible for you to resist the urge, since your charge is five years old, prehap's when he's ten, would it start getting easier on you."

It was daunting knowing that one day he wouldn't feel the urge at all and realize his charge was indeed dead.

He had grown attached watching the little boy grow up and take his first steps.

"It would be at this time, that we will allow you to go outside in the night" She said, making him look at her in surprise once more. "Our world really comes alive when the rest of the solid world is asleep so when the solid world wakes up, our world is asleep. When it goes to bed, our world comes alive. You could say, our day is backwards compared to the solid world just like our names"

So everything was indeed backwards like he thought, Kuon was right handed while he was left.

"Do you have any questions?" She said.

"U-Um, mommy is there anyway for a Mirror person to get into the solid world?" He said, sounding extreme innocent, he didn't expect, a the startled and horrified look sent his way by both of them.

"A M-Mirror person in the solid world?" Uuk said, looking absolutely horrified.

"Nouk, it is possible for a mirror person to cross over" His mother said, "But a mirror person isn't suppose to live in the solid world. If we attempt to cross over, we wouldn't survive a minute. First our form's become unstable, we turn back into crystals. Not only that, but it's a burden to our charges as well. The connection between our charge and us backfires when we die and they have to live their whole life without a reflection. They become soulless husk's and go into endless depression at the loss, many end up committing suicide."

They had both been alive for a long time, they had seen many attempt to cross over and die as a result.

Crossing over was a Mirror person's worst fear, it ended badly for both of them.

"But, has there ever been a mirror person, who has passed over and survived with their form intact?" He said, was there really no hope of going to the solid world?

Both his parents looked at each other.

"If there was somebody like that, there is no way, it won't be known" His mother said, a mirror person survive outside the mirror would be huge. "That person would have to go to the council and provide evidence, nobody from such a low family as us would ever dream of going to them."

Unlike, in the solid world, their family wasn't huge and famous, they were just an average normal family, it didn't matter who their charges was.

What matter was, what they did in their world.

"So unless you want to die and drive your charge to suicide, don't even attempt it" She warned, before going right in front of his face and saying.

"Mama, will be very upset, if her family was know for producing an idiot"

"Y-Yes, mommy." he said.

 _Why was his mother so scary?_

And scene!

This was taken from a story from my old phone. Should I attempt to write it so more or leave it? If I do, the next chapter would be about Nouk meeting Kyoko reflection and finding out mirror people don't have hearts. Please, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Did love exist in this world?

Nouk Izurih, couldn't help but wonder, as he watched his charge begin to care for the crying girl, he had found, while randomly walked through the woods.

He was sure, he was supposed to feel concerned for Kyoko Mogami crying mirror image, but he couldn't care less.

That's why, it couldn't have been more awkward when she 'miraculously' cheered up and started asking if he was some kind of fairy.

Well, that's what Kyoko said, what her mirror image exactly said was "Can you at least try, harder to look like you care?"

If he wasn't copying Kuon, he was sure his eyes, would have been so wide.

He was then forced to do a front flip, just so that Kuon could cheer Kyoko up.

Damn, Kuon parents, raised him as a gentleman while his parents were the complete opposite.

When his charge finally left, he could tell there was interest in Kuon heart towards Kyoko, as he ran back to where his parents were staying.

Wondering, if he would meet the girl again.

Ch 2: A surprising turn of events.

When night fell and Kuon was offical asleep and he and his parents were sure, that their charges were asleep, their world truly began.

Out of boredom, he went back to the place, where he had met Kyoko mirror counterpart.

He was surprised to find her not only there but, he couldn't have been more surprised to see none other than Sho Fuwa own mirror counterpart, as well.

"Oh, it's another kid!" Ohs Awuf yelled, and Nouk was shocked when the child, suddenly leaped an impossible height and tackled him to the ground.

Before the child got a good look at his face and tch'd. "Why are you more good looking than me?"

Um, what the hell was happening?

"My name is Oratohs awuF, but thanks to my charge, it's Ohs Awuf" The boy said, finally getting the hell off of him and helping him up.

There was such a difference in personality between Sho Fuwa and his mirror image, that it was shocking.

"You must be Nouk, it's rear for another Mirror kid to be here." The boy said, "Do you want to go back to our place and play some video games? Since we can't go to the city, like the adults?"

"Um, sure?" He said, he was just planning to stay at home and watch TV as usual anyway, it would be nice to do something else.

He did have to wonder what Kuon would have thought, if he found out his reflect played video games with Sho Fuwa, reflection as a kid?

The whole night long, they played a reverse version game of Super Mario Bro's.

Maria was the green plumber instead of red while Luigi was the red one, and instead of running forwards, you had to run backwards, this made the game a whole lot harder and much more fun.

Oyoko, just seemed content just to watch them and roll her eyes seeing them so into it.

After that, he was forced to back to the River Place every single day for a whole week, but at night, he would hang out with okoyk and Ohs, no matter, how much their charges liked or disliked each other, they still hung out in the end.

Meeting Okoyk mom had come as quite a shock to him, when he learned that Kyoko mother own reflection, showed, so openly that she loved her daughter to bits, despite who her charge was and would frequently go and hug jer own daughter while Okoyk, rolled her eyes and tried to pray the women off.

Meeting Ohs own parents, had come as an even bigger shocked, finding out, they weren't Japanese tranditionlist's and were actually very current with the time's and down to earth.

But the week was soon over and he was forced to go back to 'america' aka, originally his own working space, knowing he would meet Ohs and Okoyk again.

They would continue to hang out, some more when their charges were asleep and just chill, until sunrise.

As a year want by, he was soon introduced to Kcir, Rick mirror image, and he almost cringed when he realized, what would eventually happen to Rick, it made it hard for him to look at Rick's mirror image in the eye, knowing his charge would be a big factor in his own charges death.

So as much he wanted to avoid the man, Kuon had become best friends with Rick so there was no way that he could, he just wished when Kuon was getting bullied, Kuon couldn't feel pain, just like he did.

Just by the expression of pain alone on his charges face, was enough for him to feel sorry for the guy.

If he could talk to Kuon, he would encourage him to tell his parents about what was happening because one day, he would snap and do something, that would follow him to the rest of his life.

That and with each new injury, he felt his connection to Kuon get weaker.

The day, when Kuon finally snapped, approached painfully slowly to him.

When it finally happened, he had been forced to go along with it.

He didn't want to see Kuon with a crazed look in his eyes and he certainly didn't want see a haunted look replacing it shortly afterwards.

The person who took the death of Rick the moment, was no doubt Kcir, Rick's reflections.

The moment Kcir, realized Rick was dead, his skin began to glow red.

Nouk had never seen such sorrow and sadness come out a Mirror person.

It was hard to watch when Kcir realised that an important part of his life had just died.

The man had fall to his knees and wept not caring who saw it, but instead of tears, their were crystals falling down his eyelids.

Everybody presented, allowed him to mourn the passing of Rick.

The funeral for Rick was over quick and Kcir had been moved, to the one of the great city's with a hole in his heart, that would never heal.

One day, that sorrow would come down on him, he couldn't help but realise.

Their charges couldn't live forever, he only prayed that Kuon died of old age, surrounded by his family instead of in a freak accident or a painful disease.

Just imagining, Kuon withering away in pain, made him feel sick.

When Nouk and Kuon became 16, he was finally let out of the factory and guided into the realm of adulthood by his parents, who were finally acting like parents.

And he was awe struck.

You would think the world outside was an exact copy of the solid world, but he was wrong.

So very wrong.

The world outside looked like the inside of a broken mirror, nothing came together and everything just floated of to who knows where.

Everything was so twisty, that it was enough to make your head spin, and he got first look, at another difference between the mirror world and the solid one.

Nobody walked here, they just floated, they never used doors, they just passed through them.

His parents had given him his first lesson, on how they traveled and pretty much, just left him on his own.

Just as expected, from his parents.

When the sun came out in the solid world, he had a hard time finding the factory and almost, got to his mirror too late.

When night fall, he was hounded by Ohs and Okoyk, who were younger than him, about what it was like outside the factory.

He really couldn't describe it in words, because everything was so crazy and flipped backwards, that his mind was still trying to retune itself, to this strange new world.

Kuon, to escape the horror of that night, moved out and went to japan, as a result, Nouk was forced to move out of his parents house and into an environment surrounded by stranger's, far away from his friends.

It was hell, knowing he had to spend 4 year's watching Kuon try his best to make it in the entertainment world without his parents backing, the entertainment world was a lot more crueler world than his charge thought without his name backing him up.

And instead of trying to accept what happened, Kuon locked it away.

Didn't Kuon know, that it was an extremely unhealthy thing to do and doing so, would make it a lot worse, the more he ignores the wound on his heart?

But Kuon struggle had finally bore fruit and 'Ren Tsuruga' was born, his charge shot right to the top with his good looks and acting, if only the Mirror world, was the same.

Mirror people didn't care if you would drop dead gorgeous, or who your charge was, what they looked for was who you were as a person, unlike the Solid world where they judge first, base on appearance, the Mirror people judge what kind of personality you had before appearance.

So in the day time, he was the mirror image of Japan's number one actor, but at night, he was actually a bartender working at a pub in one of the big cities, on weekends, when he didn't work, he had taken to partying just like his parents.

The day, Kuon re-met Kyoko, he couldn't believe how Okoyk had changed in the years they hadn't truly seen each other.

Unlike her sold counterpart, Okoyk was all about fashion and strutting her stuff now.

She was really a completely different person, when Kyoko want to sleep.

When Kuon finally met Sho Fuwa, Ohs, was still virtually the same, both of them celebrated their reuinion like idiot's, by going to whistle based party in one of the great city's, now that Ohs was old enough to do so and whistle all night long with their shirts off.

"Man, I wonder what it's like to be drunk." Ohs said, as he ordered the drink that look deceptively like Alcohol but tasted just like orange juice.

"The day, you get the drunk, is the day, the world will explode." Okoyk said, next to him.

"I highly doubt a Mirror person can get drunk" Nouk said, "Our bodies are different than our solid counterparts. What, would we, puke out?"

"Don't know, maybe pink shards?" Ohs said, drinking his drink, making them both blink.

Ohs, was oddly making sense for once/

Fast forward to the day, when Kuon realised Kyoko was the girl, from all those year's ago, both him and Okoyk were like 'Finally! He isn't stupid!'.

But than their hell began.

Kuon was falling in love with Kyoko, which made them both cring inwardly.

When Kuon and Kyoko, made the Heel Siblings, both of them had never felt so uncomfortable in their lives, having to actually touch each other in a romantically.

Okoyk had spent many night's, in the bathtub just trying to wash away the day, while he tried not to think about it.

It had been hell for both of them.

A concept like Love really didn't exist here, meaning their charges were forcing them to get together with other people reflection's, regardless of feelings.

When Kuon kissed Kyoko, he almost hurled in his mouth while Okoyk looked like she had just kissed a rat for a split second before they continued coping their charges.

Things continued to go downhill when Kyoko reminded Kuon of the kiss, that none of them wanted to relieve.

When it became clear that Kyoko and Kuon would date each other, both he and okoyk spent a whole night just drowning in their sorrows, it looked like they would end up marrying each other.

He __ _ **really**_ did not want to marry Okoyk and she did not want to marry him, but he had no choice.

Sometimes, he just wanted to reach out and just escape, basically his whole life was decided for him because of his charge.

And than, he did.

When Kuon was in the shower and wasn't facing the mirror, he steered with his willpower in order to break the urge to copy everything his charge did and touched the barrier separating him from the solid world.

It would only be a single hand, since he wasn't stupid enough to push his whole body through.

He could, just feel the resistance as he pushed his hand through the barrier separating the two world's, he was fully prepared to see his hand mangled, or turned into crystal.

That's why it was such a surprise, when his hand came out whole and not fractured at all.

He pulled it back, in shock, before trying both hands and even arms.

They were both whole when they broke through.

He than did something a mirror person should never do.

He stuck out his head, bracing himself for a lot of coughing, before death and silently asked his mother for forgiveness.

Nothing.

Hold on.

He leaned forward, half of his body was out into the solid world.

Could he actually cross over and life in the solid world?

And scene!

Next chapter, Nouk not wanting to pass this new opportunity up, enters the solid world when Kuon is fast asleep and walks down the night streets of Japan, shocked to find out he doesn't have a reflection or a shadow. He ended up being spotted by his late night eating parents, who mistake him for their son. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Could he really cross-over fully, and live?

He just had to wonder, as he watched Kuon go about his day like normal.

Should he try going out into the Solid world, when Kuon was fast asleep.

If his mother know what he was about to do, she would have smack him sideways and than light him on fire just for even thinking about it.

He waited for Kuon to fall fast asleep, before he got out of his PJ's and changed into something more suitable, a light green shirt, was half way opened, to show a white t-shirt and denim jean's, he had made sure he to always take his trusty cigarettes with him.

The smoke wasn't harmful and tasted like chocolate, he had just taken to smoking whenever he got stressed and unfortunately, when it came to Kuon, there wasn't a day, when he didn't have his trusty cigarette with him, when the sun went down.

Than he combed his hair, to suit, more of his personality, most of his hair was combed back, but a few strands in front, had been allowed to drop down.

He then took a deep breath, before pushing himself through the barrier, into Kuon living room and with a deadly silence, he felt to the ground on the other side.

It took only seconds for him to realize he wasn't dead, that he could actually breathe the air, but the question was, just for how long.

Once he realized he was actually alive and on the other side, he walked over to Kuon bedside where the celebrity was sleeping and did a little dance, before running out of the room, more like he passed through door, which surprised him but he didn't care.

He was in the solid world!

Ch 3: An unexpected visitor of the Mirror world

 _I'm bored._ He thought, walking down the darken streets of Japan, sure the lights on billboards were nice and the late night store's looked inviting, but it didn't have that strangeness of the Mirror world that he had unconsciously come to love.

It also sucked that so many people were looking at him with wide eyes.

What?

Hadn't, they ever seen somebody walking down a street, before?

Jeez, so annoying.

He found a good corner to smoke to his heart's content, he completely ignored the look of pure shock on those who recognized who his charge was as they walked by, only to stop and stare.

He suppose, the media would be up in arms, if they caught wind that none other than Kuon Hizuri was smoking so openly on the street.

"Hey." Somebody said, approaching him, it was a man.

He turned around to see the man, better.

"Can I have one?" The man said, "I've been denying for a smoke"

"Sure" He said, speaking backwards to his ear's, handing him the small box, the man, took one and was kind another light a lighter for the man, to light his.

"What the hell, this taste just like chocolate" the man said, taking a puff.

"That's the point." He said, "The police can't hassle you about smoking on the street, if they think your smoking chocolate." and the man silently agreed, once he got passed the chocolate, he could taste the tobacco.

And it was like a match had been ignited, several people started asking him for a cigarette too.

It seemed like he attracted a bad crowd, without even trying too and pretty soon, he was surrounded by young adults and older teenager's who were smoking, his chocolate themed cigarettes.

They were not only smoking but cursing, as well, as they had taken to talking to him about various topic's, he too was cussing like a sailor.

You could just see the horror, on those who walked passed, faces, hearing him cuss and smoke at the same time.

"I than, thought, I was finally going to get laid." He said, smoking. "Than that bitch, snuck out, when we got to the hotel room, leaving me with the bill. I later, found out, she took 2,200 yen from my wallet" which was about 20 Us dollars.

"Lol" you could hear laughter from those who listened, they had never meant such a refreshing and rule breaking person, in their lives.

"So, of course I was pissed. I ended up tracking her down and busting up her place. I told her, I wouldn't leave until we did it, right there and then. And that's how I lost my virginity, at age 13." He said, of course, this was all a lie, since his luck with women was only thanks to Kuon, if it was outside that, nobody had sex unless they were forced into it or they were curious.

It sucked between Mirror people though.

"What are beast" Somebody said.

"That bitch totally, had it coming." Another person said. "You took pics of her naked, right?"

And he was going to tell another made up story, when suddenly his cigarette was knock out of his hand by an even bigger hand and the people around him suddenly looked like they were seeing a demon right behind him.

Of course, he could feel the impending doom growing behind him and he really, didn't want to turn around as he mentally went through the list of people who he know, he would somehow anger.

Ohs?

No, the guy would have bluffed, his ass off with him.

Oyoyk?

No, she would have rolled her eyes and given him a 'really' look.

His parent's?

He inwardly snorted, they didn't give a crap what he did, they had seen him, more than a few times smoking and they did nothing about it.

Which left the police.

Maybe, they had been trying to get his attention and he come across as rude, because he didn't notice their presence and turned around, to apologize.

But he somewhat froze at the image of a very pissed off looking Kuu Hizuri and a shocked looking Julie Hizuri.

The reason why he know, they weren't his mirror parents, were because of their eyes, those eyes showed that they actually cared what he was doing right now, in front of them.

He mused, it must have been quite a shock, to see your own child who you raised so lovely with a hint of strickness, and who you had thought had grown up great under your care, suddenly out and about, smoking with a group, that they thought, he would have known better, to stay away from.

Kuu and Julie couldn't believe their eyes when they were coming out a restaurant to find their own son smoking with a dangerous group not that far from them and cussing.

Kuu, eyes zoned into the box of cigarettes in his son's hand, and was intent on taking them away when Nouk, seeing through to his intention was like.

OH HELL NO!

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!" He yelled, moving his hand away, both Kuu and Julie looked like somebody had just slapped them raw, seeing the person they thought was their own adult, child, cuss their way.

But Nouk was far from done as he asked. "Who the hell are you, and what gives you the right to take my cigarettes. I'm not doing anything illegal since I am over aged" in the corner of his eyes, he could see both Kuu and Julie reflection, showing just the same degree of shock as their charges.

Because clearly this wasn't Kuon...

Wait, Nouk?

'Koun' didn't have a reflection!

How the hell did their son, pass over to the solid world and why was he still alive!?

From their faces, you just know they were going to have a nice long chat with him, when he returned back to the mirror world.

"Kuon...what's wrong with you?" Julie asked, why was her child looking at her with such hostility? "We're your parents."

"Kuon?" Nouk said, before he said. "Look lady, you got the wrong guy. I've never met you or this man in my entire life and I know who my parents are, and you are certain not them."

Indeed, they wouldn't care, that he was smoking in broad daylight.

"That can't be true" Kuu said, this man sounded exactly like Kuon.

"Haven't you heard, the phrase that there are three people in the world with the same face?" Nouk said, giving them a very cold smirk, that they never seen before, and certainly not directed at them and he said. "Now, if you and this guy, touch me again." Pointing rudely at Kuu, who eyes couldn't have been larger. "I will not settle this with my mouth but this will get fiscal"

And judging by their face's, it was like they had received the second round of slaps for the day, as he turned the other way and muttered, lighting a cigarette and walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Fuck, I just came out here to smoke and now I feel shitty. My whole night is ruined. It's going to be a pain in the ass, getting back home. I thought the Japanese were polite."

He kicked over a trash can, gaining more than a few wide eyes from the surrounding people.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, BITCHES!" He yelled, as people scrambled out of the way, hurrily while he walked like a gangster down the straight.

Honestly, both Kuu and Julie were left absolutely speechless, as they watched the man leave.

But they did notice one thing.

Out of all the people on the street in the dim light.

There was no shadow, following the man.

#When morning came#

Kuon Hizuri, had no idea what was going on.

It all started when he looked at his phone and saw about sixty or so messages from his parent's, manager and even girlfriend, all with very confusing text's messages, but they were all either asking where he was last night or if what the New's was saying was true.

What, New's?

He turned on the T.V and switched to the New's.

"And Japan, is still stunned by what we saw last night" The Newman said, for the entertainment news. "We don't actually have any footage but those who were there, reported seeing none other than Kuon Hizuri, publicly smoking and swearing, being very hostile to those around him and even brushing off his own parents. We of the press, are left shocked and speechless."

The screen than showed, an interview of apparently one of the people who was there, last night.

"The star, was absolutely mad" the man said. "The man. throw a transcan at me and my girlfriend who were walking passed and cussing at us. We have never been so shocked and horrified in our lives. I thought he was going to kill me.

Than it showed another interview, with a women who was apparently there as well.

"I was nearby, when Koun Hizuri, was confronted by none other than his parents on his unacceptable behavour." The women said. "They looked both absolutely horrified by his action's and shocked by his language. So imagine the shock, when he claimed he wasn't Kuon, even though his voice was exactly the same. He even threatened to get rough with them, if they touched him again"

"Just simply shocking. So there you have it, folks" The Newsman was back. "Is this simply a case of mistaken identity or has our beloved star finally cracked under the pressure? What is the truth behind last night's events? We have yet to receive a statement from either Mr or Mrs Hizuri view's on the event, but who Japan, really wants to hear from. is Japan's number one actor, himself. Kuon Hizuri. So stay tuned, for more updates on this shocking case"

And Kuon couldn't help but wonder.

 _What in the world!?_

And scene!

Nouk has made a right mess. Next chapter, the cast of Skip Beat, find out there is actually a man out there that bearing Kuon face and try to use their connection's to locate him. Meanwhile the press, are struggling to believe them, about Kuon having a look a like without the man himself actually, being in front of them, so the mess could blow over. Meanwhile, Nouk is presented before the council in the Mirror world, about his discovery and a decision is made that would change the world. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
